


Just For A Second

by WonMyNihilist



Series: Double B Drabbles [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Double B, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sadly, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: Jiwon hasn't seen Hanbin in two days, and he needs to get Hanbin out of the studio already. What better way than to coerce him with sweets?
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Double B Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Just For A Second

“I figured you’d be here,” he said, leaning by the doorway with his arms crossed. He watched the workaholic little brunet turn just slightly to stare at him. Jiwon raised a brow in question, unsure whether to wait or to get on with his plans.

Silence. Plans it was.

He crossed the remaining distance between as Hanbin’s monitor shone through the utter darkness of the studio. Jiwon lifted his boyfriend’s chin to look at him with his index finger, only to receive the sweetest pink cheeks he’d ever seen. “We’re going someplace nice, so no ifs and or buts.” 

Hanbin visibly swallowed at that, and maybe this’ll be easier than he thought. He really wasn’t fond of all the excuses and whining Hanbin did otherwise. 

“I was onto something here,” the brunet looked behind him and pressed the spacebar. A lovely, rock-ballad memory sounded through the speakers. It had been a while since he composed something like this, and as much as Jiwon would love to hear Hanbin’s fruits of labor, it won’t be now. Not when they hadn’t seen each other for two days because Hanbin was too busy creating and not enough eating. 

He reached over to stop the playback and saved the work. He needed to be the one to do this, he realized, because Hanbin wouldn’t do it himself. “Hold back a little, baby. It’ll be here when you get back." He brushed Hanbin's long hair back some to look at his eyes. They looked so tired. He needed sleep, but he knew Hanbin wouldn't just agree to that outright. "What about we get some ice cream, hm?" 

Hanbin nodded minutely as leaned against Jiwon’s torso. The brunet watched as the computer was being shut off. “I kinda want hot chocolate. Or a smoothie. Something sweet.” 

Jiwon hummed in approval. “We’ll do that,” he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips as he helped him up. “And maybe some real food,” he grimaced at the thought of Hanbin accepting a few cookies from Seung and that’d be all he ate for the day.

Jiwon led them out of the now completely dark studio and closed the door behind them. The hallway was empty, as was the waiting room just outside. Moving to an entirely different building for their studios seemed to be the best decision ever. No staff around to bother them, and especially not the looming presence of their boss only an elevator away.

Hanbin yawned beside him, and he almost hit the glass in front of them because of it. Jiwon snickered, only to get a side glare, so he tried to make peace by intertwining their hands. 

It didn’t last long as they entered the car. Jiwon was free to drive now, and he was going to take advantage of it. What better way than to take his beloved boyfriend out for a little sweet date? 

“The cafe we went to last week was good,” he buckled in and started the car. “Or Platte? We could stay as long as we want there.”

Hanbin turned up the music almost immediately. They had such a similar music taste that he settled on a song in a second. Hanbin looked too tired to do much else but watch the world go by, but Jiwon could hear him singing the lyrics. It was hard to hear above the volume set, but he could still enjoy it. 

“As much as I like Seiyeon noona, I’d rather we go to the cafe we went to last week. They had a booth inside.” He had a good point there. It was hard to hide their touches, their smiles, and the love in each other’s eyes in private. Being in public was just unnecessarily difficult like that.

“Sure thing, baby.”

Jiwon reached over to put a hand on Hanbin’s thigh as they drove through town. They still had a ways to go, the cafe being in a different district. But as he noticed Hanbin dozing off, he figured he could take the long way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry it was so short. I just needed to write and /post/ something. Hopefully this will be the start of more, like before. Thanks for reading!


End file.
